Jenius
by awancloud
Summary: Sequel 'Keinginan'. "Sekeras apa pun aku berlatih, aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti papa?". "Kau memang tidak bisa menjadi si jenius Hyuga Neji". NejiTen's son. Cover image by me.


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma punya Iyuen :')**

 **Characters: OC, Hiashi**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Rated: K**

 **Warning: shortfic, OC, AR!Canon**

* * *

Brak. Terlihat seorang remaja lelaki terlempar ke dinding dojo di kediaman Hyuga. Di hadapannya terlihat seorang Hyuga yang mulai beruban, tetapi masih gagah.

"Hiashi-sama," kata pemuda tersebut, "Aku mohon, sekali lagi," pintanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda dan mengaktifkan _byakugan_.

Hiashi hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, mereka kembali melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Segala pukulan, tendangan, dan tangkisan mereka layangkan satu sama lain

Brak! Hasilnya masih sama dengan yang tadi—remaja tersebut kalah tanpa melukai Hiashi sedikit pun.

"Hiashi-sama, aku mohon..."

"Iyuen, cukup!" potong Hiashi dengan tegas, "Latihan memang baik untukmu. Namun, kalau dilakukan secara berlebihan, akan menjadi buruk untuk tubuhmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Baik, Hiashi-sama," jawab Iyuen, "Terima kasih untuk latihan hari ini," katanya sambil ber- _dogeza_.

Sementara, Hiashi berjalan keluar dari dojo.

* * *

Biasanya, setelah selesai latihan di kediaman Hyuga, Iyuen akan langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan membantu ibunya menjaga toko. Namun, hari ini, dia sedang duduk di balkon sambil memandangi rerumputan di halaman kediaman Hyuga.

"Iyuen," panggil seseorang.

Iyuen pun menengok ke arah suara tersebut, "Ah, Hiashi-sama."

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Iyuen.

Hiashi pun duduk di sebelah Iyuen. Sementara, Iyuen masih saja melihat rerumputan.

"Kau kenapa terlihat gelisah, Iyuen?" tanya Hiashi memecah keheningan, "Ayo, ceritakan ke kakekmu."

Iyuen pun menghela nafasnya, "Aku rasa, aku tidak dapat menjadi seorang jenius seperti papa."

"Tidak dapat menjadi seorang jenius bagaimana? Kau peraih nilai terbaik di akademi dan genin terbaik di angkatanmu 'kan?"

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa seperti papa. Saat papa berumur 13 tahun, papa sudah dapat melihat _tenketsu_ dan memblokirnya. Namun, sekarang, _juuken_ -ku saja masih belum sempurna, padahal aku juga berumur 13 tahun," keluh Iyuen.

Hiashi pun menghela nafasnya, "Kau tahu, Iyuen?" katanya, "Dulu, aku pernah berada di posisimu."

"Hiashi-sama ... pernah berada di posisiku?"

Hiashi mengangguk pelan, "Dulu, saat aku masih muda, aku merasa kalau kakekmu, Hizashi, jauh lebih hebat dariku. Jadi, aku terus-terusan berlatih agar dapat sehebat dirinya. Aku berlatih jauh lebih keras dan lebih lama darinya," cerita Hiashi, "Dan, kau tahu hasilnya?"

"Hiashi-sama menjadi lebih hebat dari Hizashi-jiisama?" tebak Iyuen.

"Salah," ujar Hiashi.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" ucap Iyuen yang kebingungan.

"Hizashi adalah Hizashi, sementara aku adalah aku. Sekeras apa pun aku berlatih, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sehebat Hizashi. Jadi, aku mencoba untuk melampaui Hizashi dengan caraku sendiri," jelas Hiashi.

"Ah, begitu. Jadi, sekeras apa pun aku berlatih, aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti papa?"

"Betul sekali. Kau memang tidak bisa menjadi si jenius Hyuga Neji, tapi kau bisa menjadi si jenius Hyuga Iyuen," ujar Hiashi, "Lagipula, kau punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh Hyuga yang lainnya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Iyuen.

"Kau ahli dalam serangan jarak jauh," jawab Hiashi, "Hyuga yang lainnya hanya mengandalkan juuken yang hanya efektif untuk jarak dekat. Sementara, kau ahli dalam menggunakan senjata," jelasnya.

"Ah, betul juga. Aku 'kan sering berlatih dengan mama," Iyuen membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu, teruslah berlatih dengan ibumu," saran Hiashi sambil menepuk kepala Iyuen.

Iyuen pun menengok ke arah Hiashi dan tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih sudah mendengar keluh kesahku dan memberiku nasihat," kata Iyuen sambil membungkukkan badannya, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Hiashi ... _jiisama_."

Lalu, Iyuen pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Hyuga. Sementara, Hiashi tersenyum tipis karena ini pertama kalinya dia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'kakek' oleh Iyuen setelah sekitar 9 tahun.

* * *

 **A/N: Halo semua, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan penerbitan fic ini :') selama seminggu ini, aku bangun jam 9 pagi, berangkat kerja jam 11 siang, trus kerja sampe tengah malem *malah curhat -ditendang-*. Jadi, aku ga ada waktu sama sekali untuk ngurusin fic. Tapi, untungnya, sabtu sama minggu masih dikasih libur *yaiyalah, kalo ga libur, kerja rodi namanya*. mungkin, ini adalah fic terakhir yang menceritakan anaknya NejiTen, padahal aku udah mikirin desain Iyuen sampe dia umur 16 tahun loh xD *kurang lebih seumuran NejiTen waktu shippuden*. Tapi itu masih mungkin sih, kalo aku ada ide lagi (dan sempet ngetik), bakal aku tambah lagi kok lanjutannya hohohohohoho~**


End file.
